Spider-Man: Lost Cause (Sinister)
by TheWhiplashEffect
Summary: Kraven the Hunter is being paid to assemble a team of villians to kill Spider-Man once and for all!
1. Issue 1

It was 1:00 in the morning, Kraven was at his business meeting with his new contractor. Sergei didn't know who the man was but he was sure that he was getting paid a good amount of cash. It had been six months since Sergei came to Cranton to hunt its many "strange" creatures. Times have been hard for him getting beat up by Spider-Man hasn't been good for his reputation, but now he's finally getting another shot. "Mr. Kravinoff, I'm glad you were able to meet me tonight" this mysterious man said. "I came for your offer not generous courtesy" Kraven snapped back "Tell me my job!" The shadowy figure handed Sergei a briefcase "We both have a common goal, kill Spider-Man." Sergei shook his head "Yes, but he bested me before what makes you think I'll win this time?" The man laughed "Cause this time you won be alone" He hands him another file "You'll be joined by others who hate the spider as much as you do." Sergei reads the file containing bios on Scorpion, Electro, Shocker, and Rhino. "Do we have a deal" The man pushes a contract towards Sergei. Kraven signs it "Deal!" Kraven the leaves to find his teammates.

Sergei's first target was Scorpion who was hiding in the Cranton sewers. Sergei found him while he was eating. "Mr. Stone I've been looking for you." Scorpion tries to attack the man, but Sergei dodges. "Who are You What you Want?" Scorpion hisses. "I'm not here to hurt you Kron, I just want to talk." "Talk no Talk your tried to Kill Me!" Scorpion hissed "I know I was trying to bring out Spider-Man" Kron hisses "Don't talk about him, HE TRY TO KEEP ME FROM BEING HUMAN!" Sergei nods "I know that's why I have a deal you help me kill him." Scorpion turns his back "What's in it for me?" Kraven smirks "I can make you human again!" Kron moves towards Sergei and shakes his hand. "Great now let's get the others" Sergei says as he moves away. "Others?" Scorpion hisses as he follows.

Sergei then goes after Electro and Shocker, both serving life sentences. "239 Days in, the rest of my life to go!" Shocker says sarcastically "At least your cells not flooded!" Electro proclaims. The guard then drops dead in front of their cells and Sergei appears. "Mr. Dillian, Mr. Schultz I have a business proposition for you." Shocker gets up and moved towards Kraven "What's in it for us?" Shocker asks. "You both get 25% of the money my employer is paying me" Electro speaks up "Is there anything else?" Sergei smiles "Sure of you want the chance to kill Spider-Man!" Both of the men smile "Sure if you get our gear and get us out of here." Shocker said. "No problem" Sergei said as Scorpio. Comes through with Shocker's gauntlets and costume and a car battery for Electro to charge up his power. "Here's costume for quilt man" Scorpion hisses "It's Shocker and when is it time to kill the Spider?" Shocker asked "Yeah I want to fry his ass!" Electro asked. "In time we just need one more man."

Sergei's final target was Alex O Hirn, the Rhino who was currently rebuilding his armor since his last encounter with Spider-Man. "Mr. O Hirn, it's a pleasure to meet you." Shocked Rhino turns around "Aren't you that Australian guy who tried to kill Spider-Man." Kraven sighed "Russian, and yes I did and that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Rhino laughed "What are you gonna do?" Kraven explains "We formed a team to take down the Spider and we need you to finish that team." Rhino asks "What do I get in return?" "About 25 million dollars and the honor of defeating the Spider, so is your armor ready?" Rhino laughs "You bet your grave I do!" Rhino leaves in his armor with Kraven and the others.

Back at his employers the five super villains wait for Sergei's employer to return. "Oh great your all back nowlet's start talking about how we're going to take down the spider." "I WANT AT HIM NOW!" Electro Shrieks. "Calm down Electro you'll get your chance now each of you have weakness that the others have strengths over" the man explains "You use these to take down the spider." Sergei talks "Does our team have a name?" "Yes it does you will be called The Sinister Six!" Scorpion hisses " Only Five men here." "Yes I know your sixth man will be Spider-Man himself!" They all stare in shock!

To be Continued


	2. Issue 2

Peter Parker was in class, his least favorite class, Pre-Calc. He had to retake it this year because of all his outgoings as Spider-Man during the school day, and after the long night Peter had he needed some shut eye. "Mr. Parker! The reason you failed my class last year was because you slept through all the lessons" his teacher snapped "Don't make the same mistake again!" Peter,still droopy, wakes up to have a bell rung in his ear. "Alright class your homework is to do Chapter 2.1 practice problems. Have a good weekend." The teacher leaves. Peter left the classroom to go home. Peter wakes up from his nap at 7:30 he gets up and turns on the police radio. "All Units The Scorpion has returned and is causing havoc in Downtown Cranton." Peter sighes "No Rest for the weary, bloody right there's not." Peter calls his Aunt May on his phone "Aunt May I'm going to Gwen's to study I'll be back before ten" "That's ok just don't be out too late." He hangs up and puts on his new Stealth Suit. Peter jumps out the window to fight Scorpion.

"Find Rock, FIND ROCK!" Scorpion hisses. He throws a billboard at a police car, Spider-Man intervenes "What Rock?, Is it shiny?, because I'm sure it won't do anything about your scaly acne." Spidey webs up Scorpion. "Spider won't stop me this time, this time I have friends, friends who will turn me human again, HUMAN!" Confused Peter goes up to Scorpion to deliver a knockout punch when he is electrocuted. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Peter looks over to see Electro "Suprised to see me Spider-Punk" he fires another bolt of electricity "Electro still shocked over when I kicked your ass the last time." Peter jumps up and uses his magnetized web shooters "Then you'll get shocked again!" Peters web shooters get melted by Scorpion's acid "Not so strong without webs!" Peter dodges Scorpions and Electro's attacks. "Yikes you two are actually close to scaring me, but that'll never..." Peter gets rammed by Rhino "HAPPEN!" Peter falls on the ground "Rhino too, ok maybe I'm scared a little." Shocker fires his vibration waves from his Gauntlets "And Shocker, yikes what are all you guys doing together this is ridiculous!" Kraven shoots a tracer dart in Spidey's arm "Guys..(yawn)...I need a little brake...(yawn)...let's pick this up soo..." Peter falls asleep "Rest Now my prey I need you in top shape for the procedure." Kraven says as he laughs maniacally.

Spidey wakes up "Jeez those guys beat me up bad, but where am I now?" He looks around and sees Kraven approach him "Spider-Man long time, no see." "Hey Kraven, let me guess those whack job villians are yours, aren't they?" "Yes they are, we are the Sinister Six!" Spidey looks at Kraven confused "Yeah there were only five of you cronies there today." Kraven nods "I know, I know, but my employer wants you to be the sixth member of our team." "Well tell your employer he's crazy, because I'd never work with you!" Kraven places a syringe on the table "What's that a flu shot!" Kraven laughs "This my friend is the venom of Oscorp's own Neural Snake, the venom itself has the power to control ones mind using this remote." Kraven laughs "You wouldn't!" Kraven injects the needle into his arm "I would." Peter feels his mind being shut down as Kraven starts to take control "No mere snake venom can do this!" Kraven laughs again "No, but Nanites will!" Peter loses control of his body "NOOOOOOOOO!" Now under Kraven's bidding Sergei calls the others in "Men look at the big bad spider now!" Electro and the others all smirk. "Now Spider-Man, your first task is to help us retrieve the Jade Emerald from the Cranton Museum, Do You Accept?" Kraven makes Peter bow "Yes I do!" Peter swings away to steal the Emerald. "Don't Just stand there let's follow him" Electro, Scorpion, and Rhino chase after him while Kraven and Shocker get in a van to get to the museum.

To Be Continued


	3. Issue 3

It was a quiet evening at the Cranton Museum and the nightguards were guarding the emerald exhibit. "So how are the kids doing Greg?" One of the night guards asked the other "Fine, the older one just turned 13..." The conversation is stopped by a loud shrieking. "Did you hear that" The two guards go and investigate the screaming noise and they see two other guards knocked unconscious. "Hey, did you hear that?" the two guards start panicking as a ghost dashes through the background. The guards start sweating as a shadowy figure looms over them. The two guards look up as Spidey webs them up. As the two guards are webbed up Kraven and Scorpion bust down the door and walk up to the emerald with Spidey in tow. Kraven examines the case and points at the case. "Scorpion melt this for me." Scorpion melts the case and steals the emerald. "Good now we must bring this to my employer!" Kraven holds the emerald proudly as another security guard shoots Kron in the back. Spidey lunges at the guard and starts beating him to a pulp. "Let's go Kron leave Spidey to his business" Scorpion and Kraven leave while Spidey continues beating the guard to a pulp. "Please stop" Spidey continues punching "PLEASE" he continues punching as he is about to deliver the final punch "Please, I thought you were a hero!" Spidey stops mid-punch as all of his memories start to come back to him. He backs away in horror as he swings away as the police arrive./div

As Peter arrives home he sits on his bed and turns on his television to watch what he missed. "In Recent News a robbery at the Cranton Museum" Peter sighs "The main perpetrators of the crime were Sergei Kravinoff, The Scorpion, and Cranton's very own superhero Spider-Man" Peter watches as the security footage shows Spider-Man webbing up the guards and mercilessly guard. "Spider-Man was once a respected hero among us here at Cranton News, but now he is a merciless monster who needs to be put away.." Peter shuts off his TV and contemplates on what to do "I can't let them go, but I can't risk getting arrested as well." Peter then looks outside his window "Unless they won't see me!" Peter puts on his mask and enters the sewers below.

Kraven and his Sinister Six were meeting again with Kraven's surprise employer. "I see the emerald I requested is in great condition, but where is your sixth member?" Kraven sighed "We don't know he went missing after our little heist" The employer sighed "We don't need him" Unknown to them Spidey was looming above them in the vents. "Good thing I remembered what the van they drove looked like" Peter continues crawling through the vents as he goes deeper into this secret base. "Ah here we go" Spidey drops down into the main server room "Let's find out who's behind this Sinister Si..." Scorpion grabs Spider-Man and throws him into the meeting room with the other Sinister Six members. "Hey Fellas... How's it going?" The Villians excluding Kraven all start to surround Spider-Man

To Be Continued


	4. Issue 4

The Villians all surround Spidey as they mercilessly taunt him "I'm gonna fry you bug" "I'm gonna make you pay for putting me in the slammer" "YOU'LL PAY FOR NOT LETTING ME BE HUMAN!" Spidey leaps into the air and webs the 4 villains "Boys please don't fight over little old me" Electro and Shocker fire energy blasts at Spidey as Rhino starts charging at him. "Woah Rhino calm down with that thing your gonna hurt someone" Spidey launches on Rhino's back and pulls out the power source of his armor "Great now take a nap O' Hirn." Electro and Shocker break out of their webs and try to double team Spidey. Spidey leaps in the air and webs Electro to a fuse box "Are you dumb Webs?" Spidey smirks under his mask "Nope" Spidey flips a switch and supercharges Electro "AHHHH YOU FREAKING TWA..." Electro vanishes into the electric system. "Electro!" Shocker screams and fires sonic blasts at Spidey as he dodges all his attacks. "Come on shocker give me these" Spidey webs shockers gauntlets and renders them unusable "You little shit" Shocker violently swings and swings at Spidey. "Alright Herman" Spidey knocks Shocker out with a blow to the head "Lights Out" He webs up the three villains and looks around the room. "Guess Scorpion ran off" Peter swings off to confront Kraven.

Kraven looks on as he hears the battle going on in the other room. Peter looks on from above and tried to drop down on Kraven, but Kraven intercepts him and tackles him to the ground. "Spider-Man, I guess the others were useless against you" Kraven pauses "It was pointless to even assemble them, my employer didn't even need them" Spidey lunges on top of him "And who is this employer of yours?" "I'm glad you asked that" The mysterious employer walks out of the meeting room door and reveals himself "My name is Zemo, Helmut Zemo" Peter stands up and confronts Zemo "Well you get the award for dumbest villain name ever" Peter walks toward "But other than that what in the world were you taking to think to assemble Cranton's most dangerous super criminals?" Zemo laughs "So Naive, You don't even know what I can do with these magnificent people" "I can though, I can see what you can do with cronies like Rhino and Electro and Shocker, but what did you say to try to get Scorpion under your power?" Kraven gets up and laughs "By giving him false hope for a cure that he will never get." Peter confused "So you do all this just to kill me, you take away a mans hope just to kill one man." Zemo laughs "If only you knew who else was out there..." Zemo is interrupted by Scorpion "Yous Lied" he hisses at the two villains "YOUS LIES ABOUT ME BEING HUMAN AGAIN!" Scorpion grabs Kraven by the throat "Kron!" Spidey web strikes Kron which causes him to crash to the floors below.

"HUNTER LIED TO SCORPION, SO SCORPION KILL HUNTER!" Spidey webs Kraven away from Scorpion "Kron come on don't let them truly turn you into a monster!" Scorpion stares at his hands "Im Already a Monster, ALREADY A MONSTER!" Scorpion stars lashing out in rage as Spidey latches to the Ceiling and tries to analyze his surroundings. "Hm lots of chemicals in here I can try to slow him down with the liquid nitrogen" Scorpion shoots acid at Spidey on the ceiling "GETS DOWN HERE!" Spidey confronts Scorpion and engages him in hand to hand combat. "Kron please don't do this!" Scorpion doesn't listen and continues shooting acid in the room which starts to cause a fire and causes skin damage to Spidey. "OWWWW" Peter swings away onto the ceiling and tries to put out the fire with his webs much to his dismay. The two arachnids continued their battle until the fires became too wild. Scorpion stops and just stare at the fire. "Kron come on we have to go" Scorpion just stares at the fire "I'm monster, monster needs to be taken away." Spidey stares at him in shock "Kron, we'll find a cure." Scorpion just sighes "No Cure, No Hope, ITS TIME FOR MONSTER TO DIE!" Scorpion throws both Spidey and Kraven out of the fire and tries to save them. Spidey swings him and Kraven outside and tries to go back inside to save Kron but it ends up being too late as the building explodes leaving Kron for dead. Spidey kneels in respect and swings away to bring Kraven to prison.

The next morning Peter watches the news about his battle last night. "In Regards to last nights tragic events which lead to the deaths of 12 civilians and Cranton's dangerous creature know as Scorpion" Peter lowers his head in shame as he continues watching the newscast "Last Nights accident was highly speculated to be cause by criminals Sergei Kravinoff, Alex O'Hirn, Max Dillan, and Herman Schultz with the Scorpion being the fifth member involved. It is unknown if Spider-Man was there last night, but only time will tell" Peter shuts off the TV and lays on his bed, sad about the loss of a good man. Peter then hears his phone ring and picks it up. "Hello" "Hey Pete its me Gwen, I wanted to know if you wanted to get some ice cream?" Peter picks himself off the bed smiling "Yeah, that sounds really good right now." Peter gets up and leaves his bedroom with costume in tact to go meet Gwen. Swinging through the city of Cranton Spider-Man is ready to save the day once again if needed.

Meanwhile, in an unknown area Zemo is resting monitoring his screens as his assistant walks in. "Mr. Zemo is there anything else I can do for you before I leave?" Zemo looks at her and smiles "No Sharon I'm fine you have a nice night now." The woman smiles "Yes Helmut I will" she leaves his office as he turns his monitors back on revealing video footage of multiple heroes across the world. "First the Spider.." He stares at footage from San Francisco "And now the Ant."

The End?

Brandon A. D'Alessandris


End file.
